Disgee Milita
Playhouse Disney must die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disgee Milita is Mickeegee's Army of Disney Fakegees, the links for some of the Disney Fakegees leads to the Beyond Weegeepedia will be avaliable in future, Disgee Milita's objective is to defeat Playhouse Disney Army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance, it is based on the game Weegee Robo Blast 2 the army was made when The Anti-Weegee Alliance and Playhouse Disney destroyed Greenflower City, Most Disgee Milita members are at Beyond Weegeepedia, but they are partally in Weegeepedia. Members EditMickeegee (Leader) Mama Mickeegee (Leader) Wamickeegee (Leader) Mickeealleo (Leader) Wamickeealleo (Leader) Mickeemee (Leader) Mickeywneek (Leader) Minnieegee (Second in Command) Minniealleo (tenth in command) Waminnieegee (ninth in command) Donaldalleo Donaldeegee Donaldmee Wadonaldeegee Daisyeegee Daisyalleo Goofyeegee Goofyalleo Plutoeegee Plutoalleo Waplutoeegee Plutoushee Clarabelleegee Horaceegee Horacealleo Wahoraceegee Max Goofeegee Max Goofalleo Mortyeegee Mortyalleo Ferdieegee Ferdiealleo Millieegee Melodyeegee Pooheegee Pooheegee Jr Poohalleo Poohalleo Jr Pigleteegee Pigleteegee Jr Pigletalleo Pigletalleo Jr Eeyoreegee Eeyoreegee Jr Eeyoralleo Eeyoralleo Jr Kangaeegee Kangaeegee Jr Rooeegee Rooeegee Jr Rooalleo Rooalleo Rabbiteegee Rabbiteegee Jr Rabbitalleo Rabbitalleo Jr Tiggereegee Tiggereegee Jr Tiggeralleo Tiggeralleo Jr Gophereegee Gophereegee Jr Gopheralleo Gopheralleo Jr Croweegees Kessieegee Lumpyeegee Lumpyeegee Jr Lumpalleo Lumpalleo Jr Alvinushee Lumpyeegee and Lumpalleo's mother Peanuteegee Mama Peanuteegee Peanutalleo Greanuteegee Mama Greanuteegee Zreanuteegee Mama Zreanuteegee Breanuteegee Mama Breanuteegee Dreanuteegee Mama Dreanuteegee Lreanuteegee Mama Lreanuteegee Baby Peanuteegee Peawneek Zreanutalleo Breanutalleo Dreanutalleo Lreanutalleo Zreanuteegee Jr Breanuteegee Jr Dreanuteegee Jr Lreanuteegee Jr Zreanutalleo Jr Breanutalleo Jr Dreanutalleo Jr Lreanutalleo Jr Peanutmee Peanutmee Jr Peanutalleo Peanutalleo Jr Peanuteegee Jr Baby Buttereegee Butterwneek Butteralleo Buttermee Baby Gruttereegee Gruttermee Jellyeegee Jellymee Grellyeegee Grellymee Baby Jellyeegee Jellywneek Opaleegee Opalalleo Opalwneek Ernesteegee Ernestalleo Ernestwneek Ernestmee Anna Nannereegee Anna Nannereegee Jr Anna Nanneralleo Anna Nanneralleo Jr Anna Nannermee Anna Nannermee Jr Pincheegee Pincheegee Jr Pinchalleo Pinchalleo Jr Pinchmee Pinchmee Jr Scootcheegee Scootcheegee Jr Scootchalleo Scootchalleo Jr Scootchmee Scootchmee Jr Waltereegee Waltereegee Jr Walteralleo Waltermee Jr Waltermee Wandaeegee Wandaeegee Jr Wandalleo Wandalleo Jr Wandamee Wandamee Jr Munchyeegee Munchyeegee Jr Munchalleo Munchalleo Jr Munchymee Munchymee Jr Betty Lou-gee Betty Lou-gee Jr Betty Lou-alleo Betty Lou-alleo Jr Betty Lou-mee Betty Lou-mee Jr Flickeegee Flickeegee Jr Flickalleo Flickalleo Jr Flickmee Flickmee Jr Shirleyeegee Shirleyeegee Jr Shirleyalleo Shirleyalleo Jr Shirleymee Shirleymee Jr Susieegee Susieegee Jr Susiealleo Susiealleo Jr Susiemee Susiemee Jr Billyeegee Billyalleo Billymee Billyeegee Jr Billyalleo Jr Billymee Jr Mayor Jeffeegee( Mayor of Disgee Universe) Mayor Jeffeegee Jr Mayor Jeffalleo( Mayor of Disgee Universe) Mayor Jeffalleo Jr Mayor Jeffmee Mayor Jeffmee Jr Doctor Molareegee Cap'ngee Cap'nalleo Connieegee Bubbleseegee Measleseegee Measlesalleo Spoteegee(the brother of Measleseegee) Spotalleo Mr. Bigdogee Edourardeegee Edouardalleo Geroginaeegee Ostieegee Ostiealleo Boostieegee Mallardeegee Redelfoeegee( Anna Nannereegee's husband) Simoneegee Tim the Ice Weegee Sugar Plum Weegees(Tim's Allies) Doriseegee Wallyeegee Mr.Muskreegee Mrs.Muskreegee Baby Muskreegee 1 Baby Muskreegee 2 Baby Muskreegee 3 Captain Cameleegee Kevineegee Peaushee Snaildartereegee Yubee Pre-alphayubee Alphayubee Betayubee Gammayubee Deltayubee Thetayubee Omega Yubee Zetayubee Wrane Twenkal Kep Frwan Rosy Spunky Funky Masie Eubieegee Eubieegee Jr Eubiealleo Eubiealleo Jr Eubiemee Eubiemee Jr Wayneegee Wayneegee Jr Waynealleo Waynealleo Jr Waynemee Waynemee Jr Twinkleegee Twinkleegee Jr Twinklealleo Twinklealleo Jr Twinkleemee Twinkleemee Jr Kipeegee Kipeegee Jr Kipalleo Kipalleo Jr Kipmee Kipmee Jr Franeegee Franeegee Jr Franalleo Franalleo Jr Franmee Franmee Jr Franushee Owli Leoeegee Leoalleo Leomee Leo (Evil Version) Annieegee Annieegee (2nd) Annieegee Jr Annieegee Jr (2nd) Anniealleo Anniealleo (2nd) Anniealleo Jr Anniealleo Jr (2nd) Anniemee Anniemee (2nd) Anniemee Jr Anniemee Jr (2nd) Annie 1.0 (Evil Version) Annie 2.0 (Evil Version) Qunicyeegee Qunicyalleo Qunicymee Qunicyeegee Jr Qunicyalleo Jr Qunicymee Jr Qunicy (Evil Version) Juneegee Junealleo Junemee Juneegee Jr Junealleo Jr Junemee Jr June (Evil Version) Rocket (Evil Version) Big Jet (Evil Version) Big Jet (Good Version) Rocket Clones Big Jet Clones Sofiaeegee Sofialleo Sofiamee Princess Ambereegee Princess Amberalleo Princess Ambermee Prince Jameseegee Prince Jamesalleo Prince Jamesmee Queen Mirandaeegee Queen Mirandalleo Queen Mirandamee King Rolandeegee II King Ronaldeegee I King Ronaldalleo II King Ronaldalleo I King Ronaldmee II King Ronaldmee I Cedriceegee Cedriceegee Jr Cedricalleo Cedricalleo Jr Cedricmee Cedricmee Jr Clovereegee Clovereegee Jr Cloveralleo Cloveralleo Jr Clovermee Clovermee Jr Baileywickeegee Baileywickeegee Jr Baileywickalleo Baileywickalleo Jr Baileywickmee Baileywickmee Jr Robineegee Robineegee Jr Robinalleo Robinalleo Jr Robinmee Robinmee Jr Miaeegee Miaeegee Jr Mialleo Mialleo Jr Miamee Miamee Jr Queen Cecilyeegee Queen Cecilyeegee Jr Queen Cecilyalleo Queen Cecilyalleo Jr Queen Cecilymee Queen Cecilymee Jr Gnarlieegee Gnarlieegee Jr Gnarliealleo Gnarliealleo Jr Gnarliemee Gnarliemee Jr Lucindaeegee Lucindaeegee Jr Lucindalleo Lucindalleo Jr Lucindamee Lucindamee Jr Miss Nettleegee Miss Nettleegee Jr Miss Nettlealleo Miss Nettlealleo Jr Miss Nettlemee Miss Nettlemee Jr Prince Gustaveegee Prince Gustaveegee Jr Prince Gustavalleo Prince Gustvalleo Jr Prince Gustvmee Prince Gustvmee Jr Prince Kamaleegee Prince Kamaleegee Jr Prince Kamalleo Prince Kamalleo Jr Prince Kamalmee Prince Kamalmee Jr Gingereegee Gingereegee Jr Gingeralleo Gingeralleo Jr Gingermee Gingermee Jr Nigeleegee Nigeleegee Jr Nigelalleo Nigelalleo Jr Nigelmee Nigelmee Jr Emperor Quoneegee Emperor Quoneegee Jr Emperor Quonalleo Emperor Quonalleo Jr Emperor Quonmee Emperor Quonmee Jr Empress Lin-Lineegee Empress Lin-Lineegee Jr Empress Lin-Linalleo Empress Lin-Linalleo Jr Empress Lin-Linmee Empress Lin-Linmee Jr Prince Khalideegee Prince Khalideegee Jr Prince Khalidalleo Prince Khalidalleo Jr Prince Khalidmee Prince Khalidmee Jr The Amazing Boswelleegee The Amazing Boswelleegee Jr The Amazing Boswellalleo The Amazing Boswellalleo Jr The Amazing Boswellmee The Amazing Boswellmee Jr Helen Henshaweegee Helen Henshaweegee Jr Helen Henshalleo Helen Henshalleo Jr Helen Henshawmee Helen Henshawmee Jr Prince Desmondeegee Prince Desmondeegee Jr Prince Desmondalleo Prince Desmondalleo Jr Prince Desmondmee Prince Desmondmee Jr Aunt Tillyeegee Aunt Tillyeegee Jr Aunt Tillyalleo Aunt Tillyalleo Jr Aunt Tillymee Aunt Tillymee Jr Megeegee Megeegee Jr Megalleo Megalleo Jr Megmee Megmee Jr Pegeegee Pegeegee Jr Pegalleo Pegalleo Jr Pegmee Pegmee Jr Oonaeegee Oonaeegee Jr Oonalleo Oonalleo Jr Oonamee Oonamee Jr Coraeegee Coraeegee Jr Coralleo Coralleo Jr Coramee Coramee Jr Princess Leenaeegee Princess Leenaeegee Jr Princess Leenalleo Princess Leenalleo Jr Princess Leenamee Princess Leenamee Jr Plankeegee (Not to be confused with Plankteegee) Plankeegee Jr Plankalleo Plankalleo Jr Plankmee Plankmee Jr Queen Emmalineegee Queen Emmalineegee Jr Queen Emmalinalleo Queen Emmalinalleo Jr Queen Emmalineemee Queen Emmalineemee Jr Roseyeegee Roseyeegee Jr Roseyalleo Roseyalleo Jr Roseymee Roseymee Jr Axeleegee Axeleegee Jr Axelalleo Axelalleo Jr Axelmee Axelmee Jr Vaughaneegee Vaughaneegee Jr Vaughanalleo Vaughanalleo Jr Vaughanmee Vaughanmee Jr Vanceegee Vanceegee Jr Vancealleo Vancealleo Jr Vancemee Vancemee Jr Electraeegee Electraeegee Jr Electralleo Electralleo Jr Electramee Electramee Jr Mariaeegee Mariaeegee Jr Marialleo Marialleo Jr Mariamee Mariamee Jr Sir Maxwelleegee Disney Fakegee Clones Other Disney Fakegees Weegee Clone 100